B-K and the Quest for the Meaning of Scone
by Deena15
Summary: I know many of you have wondered what a scone is ever since B-T came out. I have surfed far and wide, using search engine after search engine, and here it is, the meaning of scone! I also answered another popular question about B-T, but you'll see it once


Disclaimer:Me no own Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, yata, yata, yata...the point is, Rare and Nintendo do. Also, the recipies are from this website, using the search engine at http://www.ask.com: http://web.mit.edu/wchuang/www/cooking/recipes/Pastries/More_Scones.txt  
  
Author's Note:I know many of you have wondered what a scone is ever since B-T came out. I have searched far and wide, using search engine after search engine, and here it is, the meaning of Scone!  
  
  
B-K and the Quest for the Meaning of Scone  
  
"Thanks for the cake, Mrs. B. What were these things called again? I'd like to get the recipe," said Banjo, finishing up the delishious cake-like food.  
  
"Oh, no dear, it's not a cake, it's a scone," replied Bottles's wife. Kazooie was busy stuffing her beak with the scrumpcious scones Mrs. B made. Too polite to reply, Banjo thanked Mrs. B again, dragging Kazooie outside to their new house near the waterfall in Spiral Mountain.  
  
After their latest adventure, where they had plenty of spare Jiggies and two spare gold dubloons, bear and bird bought a beutiful new two floor house with the newfound money they had aquired.  
  
"What the hec's a scone, Banjo?" squaked Kazooie(AN:Has anyone noticed that Kazooie never called Banjo any names in B-K and B-T?), "All I know is that they're good."  
  
"Hmm...I'm not sure myself. Let's go online."  
  
"Dibs on the chair for me!" Kazooie flapped her way over to a nearby computer.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"I found it! A list of scone recipes!" Kazooie chirped, printing out a copy of the website she was on.  
  
Here's what it said:  
  
"In answer to the recent request for scones, I dug some up  
from: Hamlyn All Colour Cakes and Baking cookbook. It is  
an honest-to-goodness British cookbook.  
  
Fruit scones are my favorite, so I'll write the recipe for  
them first. Because this is a British cookbook, the  
measurements may look a little different than you're  
used to. In these recipes, I assume that caster sugar is  
roughly equivalent to the American granulated sugar.  
  
Fruit Scones  
  
8 oz. self-raising flour (225 g)  
1/2 tsp. baking powder  
2 oz. butter or margarine (50 g)  
2 Tbsp. caster sugar (granulated sugar)  
3 oz. mixed dried fruit (e.g., raisins)  
1/4 pint milk (150 ml)  
milk to glaze  
  
Preheat oven to 425 F.  
  
Sift the flour and baking powder into a bowl.  
Rub in the butter until the mixture resembles fine breadcrumbs.  
Stir in the sugar and fruit and add enough milk to mix to a soft dough.  
  
Turn onto a floured surface, knead lightly and roll out to 3/4-inch  
thickness.  
Cut into 2-inch rounds and place on a lightly floured baking sheet.  
Brush with milk to glaze.  
  
Bake for 10 minutes then cool on a wire rack.  
Serve with butter and jam  
(or clotted cream--sort of like whipped cream (yum yum)).  
  
Tip: Most scones will keep for a day or two if stored in an  
airtight container, but are always best reheated in the  
oven for a few minutes before serving.  
  
-**-  
  
Next we have Drop Scones. These are * a lot * like pancakes.  
  
Drop Scones  
  
8 oz. plain flour (225 g)  
1 tsp. cream of tartar  
1/2 tsp. baking soda  
1/2 tsp. salt  
1 oz. caster sugar (granulated sugar)  
1 large egg  
8 fl. oz. milk  
1 Tbsp. oil  
  
Sift the dry ingredients together into a mixing bowl and  
make a well in the center.  
Add the egg and half the milk and mix to a smooth batter.  
Gradually beat in the remaining milk with the oil.  
  
Heat a heavy frying pan or griddle and grease lightly.  
Drop tablespoons of the batter onto the hot surface and  
cook until the top is blistered.  
Turn with a spatula and cook until the underside is  
golden brown.  
  
Serve with butter.  
  
Tip: Keep the scones warm for serving by wrapping in a  
clean folded tea towel--this way they will keep moist  
and warm until they are all cooked.  
  
-**-  
  
Finally, we have Basic Scones.  
  
Basic Scones  
  
8 oz. plain flour (or 8 oz. plain wholemeal flour, if desired)  
1 tsp. cream of tartar  
1/2 tsp. baking soda  
pinch of salt  
2 oz. butter or margarine  
1 oz. caster sugar (granulated sugar)  
4 fl. oz. milk  
milk to glaze  
  
Preheat oven to 425 F.  
  
Sift the flour, cream of tartar, baking soda and salt into a bowl.  
Rub in the butter until the mixture resembles fine breadcrumbs.  
Stir in the sugar and enough milk to mix to a soft dough.  
  
Turn onto a floured surface, knead lightly and roll out to a  
3/4-inch thickness.  
Cut into 2-inch rounds and place on a floured baking sheet.  
Brush with milk to glaze.  
  
Bake for 10 minutes then cool on a wire rack.  
Serve with butter or cream, and jam."  
  
"Kazooie, I was hoping to find some history on scones, not scone recipes!" cried Banjo.  
  
"Well, make some scones for me while I look for your history of scones!" squaked Kazooie, "And don't burn them!" As Kazooie turned her head back to the computer screen, Banjo stuck his tongue out at her, unknown to her.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note: Alright, yeah, I know, that was kinda stupid, but the next chapter will have the history of scones once I find it. Here's a teaser:  
  
~Teaser~  
Author:Will Banjo burn the scones? Will Kazooie find the history of scones? Will I ever shut up?   
(*Kazooie throws a brick at the author*)  
Narrarator:Well, that solves that problem.  
  



End file.
